


Remembering

by himynameissacred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himynameissacred/pseuds/himynameissacred
Summary: "Bellamy, I want to remember I just don't know how, everyone keeps trying to restore my memory but I don't remember," She told him in the verge of tears.Silence fell over the two co-leaders, Bellamy glanced at Clarke, She was looking at the sunset like it was the most beautiful thing she'd seen, Bellamy was looking at Clarke the same way, after all not even the most endearing sunset could be as beautiful as her."It's okay if you don't remember," He told her, breaking the silence, she whipped her head to look at him. "They shouldn't pressure you to, maybe this is the new you and they have to accept it, I know I have," Bellamy told her smiling softly at her, she smiled back and for the first time in a while, she felt wanted.______________________________________While Clarke is hunting she falls into a grounder trap, injuring her head.She falls into a coma, and when she finally wakes up she gets amnesia, she doesn't remember anyone or how she got to the ground, she doesn't trust anyone, well all except the boy that was with her through it all, Bellamy Blake.





	1. Collapse

                          Collapse  
          
           To break down completely.

  Bellamy walked around camp patrolling, making sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to do, it was an ordinary enough day, the sun was obnoxiously bright and everyone was doing their daily chores, normal enough.

"Open the gates!" Someone yelled frantically, Bellamy's head whipped to where the gates are to see what all the commotion was about, after all, he was one of the leaders.

  He walked closer to the gate and saw  Clarke, his co-leader, and best friend oh and the girl he loves, unconscious in Finn's arms with a bloody bandage on her head.

Bellamy stopped breathing for brief a second, he couldn't lose her, he shook his head you're not losing her he told himself.

He leaped over to the gate, "What happened?" Bellamy asked his tone gave away how much he was panicking.

  "Well we went hunting and there was a grounder hunting trap that we hadn't seen, and Clarke walked into it and hit her head badly" One of the boys that were with them answered, Bellamy, nodded briefly.

He started walking and he knew Finn was following close behind him with Clarke.

"Everyone move out of the way!" Bellamy yelled frantically as he made his way into the dropship.

He went into the dropship, he knew Octavia was there along with other interns.  
"Octavia" He called out, she appeared in a second, she was about to ask him what he wanted when she saw Clarke unconscious.

Octavia gasped and went over to her, "What happened?" She asked.

"She fell into a trap and hit her head badly" Finn answered, Octavia, nodded and called out a few people to fine over, she briefly explained the situation to them and then ordered Finn to lay her down.

For Bellamy, everything was happening so fast he didn't have time to think or register anything, he just stood there motionless.

"Bellamy" Octavia snapped, Bellamy shook his head and forced his gaze at her.

"We need some moonshine to clean the wound can you go get it?" She asked, more like ordered, Bellamy nodded and ran out of there looking for Monty.

He finally found him near the gate.

"Monty" He called out breathlessly since he decided to run.

Monty looked up, "Yeah?" He asked

"I need Moonshine and fast," He told him, Monty nodded and started walking signaling for Bellamy to follow him.

  Bellamy did, they reached a hut that contained some nuts and berries and there were the glistening bottles of moonshine.

Bellamy nodded in gratitude at Monty and ran to the dropship.

"Got it" He announced, Octavia headed where he was and he handed her the bottle.

"Finn, Bellamy I need you to get me some supplies from over there" She ordered, they both ran to get them.

They got them to her in no time, literally.

  The whole time Octavia was helping Clarke, they both were ready to get whatever she needed, so she could save Clarke.

  Bellamy had tried not glaring at Finn, but he couldn't help it. Finn 'loved' Clarke, he doubted it. Or maybe it was just the fact that both loved Clarke and that pissed him off but his pride wouldn't allow him to think that.

  After a while, a long while in Bellamy:s opinion, Octavia finally stitched up her wound.

"Okay I'm done, now we hope she's going to wake up," Octavia said when she finished, she will wake up Bellamy told himself.

They helped her clean up the dropship, Finn and Octavia started to leave while Bellamy sat down beside Clarke.

"Bellamy what are you doing?" Octavia asked furrowing her brows.

"I'm waiting for her to wake up" He replied fixing his position on the chair.

"Bellamy, it might take days," She told him, Bellamy just shrugged and tried finding a more comfortable position.

"Okay," He replied.

She sighed but left the dropship, leaving Bellamy alone sitting next to Clarke.


	2. Isolated

                          Isolated  
  Far away from other places,buildings, or people; remote.

  Bellamy did not move from Clarke's side. He didn't care if it was cold, or hot or if he was hungry or tired, he wasn't going to move, the only time he stood up from the chair was to use the bathroom, that was it.  
    
It could be said that Bellamy isolated himself from everyone else in the time of crisis, he didn't talk to anyone, he was sullen.

   Bellamy had already been sitting in that small chair for four days, Clarke hadn't woken up yet, it's not like it wasn't an extremely long time but they were on the ground with no resources and Clarke hadn't made any progress, to everyone else it seemed like she wouldn't wake up, even Finn had given up hope, but not Bellamy, he would never lose hope, she's still breathing he reminded himself, as long as she was breathing he had hope.

Raven, Monty, and Octavia had tried getting him out of the chair since day one, but he wouldn't. On the third day they gave up on trying, they always brought him food and a change of clothes,  which they knew he would eventually change too. They even brought him a book they had found.

Bellamy decided to read it, to read it aloud in hopes she would hear.

"An angry man, there is my story, the bitter rancour of  Achilles, prince of the house of Peleus, which brought a thousand troubles upon the Achaian host" He stopped reading and glanced at Clarke, the beautiful blonde with blue eyes that lit up the universe, and a laugh like a summer rain, he longed for the time he'll see her smile again or even just see her beautiful eyes.

He looked away forcing his gaze to the book on his hands, he read and read until his throat was sore and his eyes heavy. He had hoped she would wake up when he was reading but she didn't.

He eventually let sleep consume him and he fell asleep soundly next to his princess.

He woke up and immediately looked to his side, Clarke was still unconscious but at least she was breathing,  Bellamy let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his tired eyes.  
Doesn't matter how long it will take he knew she would wake up, she couldn't give up on him and them now, right?

  Bellamy started to read again.

He wanted to say he was reading to take his mind off things, to entertain himself, when really he just wanted for her to wake up, he knew it sounded stupid but maybe, maybe if it could happen, if there's a chance even a small chance that reading to her would wake her up, Bellamy would take it,  besides his gut was telling him it would, and right then in the time of crisis, of course, he believed it.

And of course, Monty, Raven, and Octavia all went and brought him food.

"Bellamy, come on, you have to accept that she might not wake up," Raven told him, Bellamy ignored her comment and thanked them for the food.

"Bellamy, I'm serious I know she's the love of your life and all but she might not wake up" Raven insisted.

"Raven, don't you think I know that!" He exclaimed, finally snapping.

"I am sure she'll wake up but, but there's a part of me that thinks she won't, that I'll lose her and I can't-I can't lose her Raven," He told them his voice breaking tears glistened in his eyes.

They all reached out to hug him, Bellamy didn't stop them.   
He had isolated himself for far too long and kept all of it in, he couldn't bear to lose her, he couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally a filler chapter, I had a different ending for it but I liked this more so. I actually started school today and I had started this today at 12 and finished rn at 8 pm.  
> Vote & comment   
> ❤ maria


	3. Amnesia

                           Amnesia 

   a partial or total loss of memory.

  Bellamy kept reading to Clarke the whole day, even after his mental breakdown with Monty, Raven, and Octavia, he needed her to wake up.

He hadn't felt like himself on those past days, he felt like a part of him was missing, he felt empty.

  He couldn't lose Clarke, he had already basically lost Octavia to the grounder she thinks no one knows she's seeing in secret, Bellamy would usually try to stop it but, he won't and can't leave Clarke.

  Bellamy shook his head and started reading once again, the tips of his fingers flipping the pages delicately, he glanced at Clarke but quickly looked at away and kept reading the book.

   Clarke's eyes shot open, confusion and panic filling her, she sat up.

Bellamy whipped his head to Clarke and he couldn't believe his eyes, Clarke, his Clarke was alive. There she was her blue eyes wide and messy blonde waves, it was her.

He sighed, relief flooded through him she was finally awake, she was alive, she didn't leave me.

Clarke started to panic, where was she, shouldn't she be on the Ark? Why can't she remember anything that happened after her father was floated?   
  "Where Am I? Aren't I supposed to be on the Ark? Maybe even a skybox?" She asked she was panicking, where was she?  
Bellamy's face fell and he felt his heart break in two, she doesn't remember me he thought to himself.

Even though he hates that she doesn't remember him she needed answers and he was going to give them to her.

"Clarke, we're on the ground, you and another 99 juvenile delinquents were sent by the council to make sure earth was safe or how I like to say get rid of all you, my sister was in the ship so I snuck in" He answered swallowing the lump on his throat.

"Oh wow, my mom did that" She commented quite unimpressed.

"Oh and I'm Bellamy" He introduced, which kind of hurt him he had to introduce himself to the love of his life.

She smiled at him, even though to Clarke it was all so strange she trusted Bellany already, maybe it had to do with how she remembers his voice.

She doesn't know what it is, but his voice sounds familiar then again when she woke up he was reading, a loud, maybe he was reading to her? Clarke rummaged for answers but it was blank, her brain seemed blank everything she remembered seemed like a distant memory.

She shook her head and looked at the boy next two her, his hair was very messy, his eyes kind of red, there were scratches and bruises on his face, Clarke didn't think he was only attractive, there wasn't something else to him she couldn't put her finger on, then again, she can't 'put her finger on' or remember anything at the moment.

She had a few more questions but she was only going to ask what she thought were the most important questions.

"I have a few questions," She told him, Bellamy nodded and looked at the girl softly. He could never stop loving her unless she like killed his sister, but apart from that, he would never stop loving her.

  "Um, what happened to me?" She asked her blue eyes wide.

"Well, you were hunting with three other guys and you fell into a grounder trap, oh grounders are people that they're ancestors survived the nuclear apocalypse and they live here" Bellamy explained, Clarke's eyes widened, even more, her lips parted.

  Then she frowned, "Are they our enemies?" She asked.

Bellamy shook his head, "No" He replied shortly, even though they weren't he felt as if he needed them to be to have an excuse to hurt them for hurting Clarke.

"How long have I been out?" She asked looking up at Bellamy her blue eyes piercing through his soul.

"Four days" He replied, Clarke's icy blue eyes widened.

"And um how long have you been sitting here?" She asked nervously, she had been expecting something like a couple of hours or he comes and goes or something, he hadn't been expecting what she was going to say next.

"Four days" He answered sheepishly, smiling softly at Clarke.  
Clarke hadn't been expecting that someone actually cared about her? Hard to believe for her, but she liked how he smiled at her and just how he looked, it made her smile and she just felt a rush of intense emotions when he smiled.

"Wow," She murmured, she suddenly felt upset that Bellamy thus wonderful guy that waited for her, but that part of her wasn't there when she woke up, that part of her Bellamy knew, disappeared.

"Bellamy, I'm sorry that I can't remember you" She apologized, feeling guilty for her memory when it wasn't her fault.

"Hey it's not your fault," Bellamy softly reassured, he wanted to caress her face, it was something intimate they did, used to do Bellamy reminded himself so he hesitantly left his hand by his side.

Clarke was relieved that of all the people that could've been there when she woke up it was him.

   She felt the overwhelming desire to cry, so without thinking she fell into his arms and started to cry, Bellamy didn't hesitate this time. He hugged her close, after all, she was the one who reached out, maybe she just needed someone, not just him in particular, but it didn't matter to him, he will never not help Clarke.

He will never not love her even when she can't remember him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I FINISHED THIS WOW, I SURVIVED THE FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL WHOOOH. ANYWAYS VOTE & COMMENT.  
> ❤maria

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this probably sucks but *shrugs* This fanfiction is for an AU I'm making on Instagram, (howimetthe.100 is my username).  
> Anyways vote & comment  
> ❤ Maria


End file.
